Just A Friend
by Ran08
Summary: What if Gary really has feelings for Misty but doesn't have the courage to tell her? What if he thinks he's just a friend? And what if it's too late? Egoshipping fic.


**Just A Friend**

* * *

><p>Just a little break from my usual stories. Nothing much really, I just heard a close friend of mine singing this song and to me it's very beautiful so I decided to write a story about it. I could relate to this song anyway. Just a oneshot.<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I've known you for so long, you are a friend of mine…<em>

He looked at her as she walked back and forth in the laboratory.

Every time Misty wasn't busy with the gym, she always helped out in Professor Oak's lab with the cleaning and organizing. It was so dirty and the Professor couldn't even find enough time to clean so Misty volunteered to help out.

That morning, to pass the time as she cleaned, Misty had insisted that Gary turn on the radio in the lab. Knowing that he might as well obey, he turned it on. Much to Gary's dismay it was some 'silly love song' that was playing. But after hearing the first line, he stopped complaining and started listening.

_But is this all we ever could be...?_

He remembered when he and Misty first met, several years ago. They were already 25, it's been 18 years since they first saw each other at the Cerulean gym when Gary tagged along with his grandfather for a visit.

_You tell me things I've never known…_

Gary recalled when he and Misty fought about Phione many years ago. It was such a childish fight. They were merely fighting over why Manaphy bears Phione but Phione did not evolve into Manaphy. "So how come there are still Manaphy in the world?" Misty had asked him. Being a famous Pokemon researcher who couldn't answer that question, he became annoyed. "Because there just are!" he had snapped at her, causing her temper to rise.

He chuckled at the memory.

_I've shown you love you've never shown…_

He remembered something that happened 9 years ago. Brock, Ash, Misty and Gary had gone to a party in Celadon City. Brock and Ash was out, still partying with Erika and some other people from Celadon while there he was in the hotel, tending to a sick Misty. In truth, he had refused to come with Brock and Ash out that night, saying that Misty shouldn't be left alone in their hotel room while she watched television. Actually, he just wanted to spend some time with her. An hour and a half later, Misty was already tossing and turning on the bed, her temperature high with fever. Gary was surprised at her sudden temperature rise, but he attended to her gently.

_-flashback-_

"_Gary…" Misty sighed, her eyes closed. She looked so troubled and Gary was so worried._

"_Mist, don't worry, I'm here…" he replied, putting a cold towel on her forehead. _

_To his surprise, she reached out and held his hand._

"_Gary… please don't leave me…" she told him, squeezing his hand._

"_Mist…" he gulped. 'It's just the fever…' he told himself._

"_Please Gary… I don't want to be alone…" she continued, looking so troubled._

_Gary was very worried about Misty. He started stroking her hair and whispering to her, "Misty, I will never ever leave you."_

_-end of flashback-_

He still remembers everything.

_But then again, when you cry, I'm always at your side..._

Gary's mind drifted to the past once again.

6 years ago, Misty had come to him, crying, telling him that Ash cheated on her. She saw him with Dawn Berlitz, a girl that he traveled with in Sinnoh, in a fancy restaurant eating together. Gary had even asked if she was sure they had an affair. Misty nodded; Ash had admitted to his sin. Gary comforted her and she even fell asleep in his arms.

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had, I listen very eagerly…_

Ash and Misty had been together for 7 years and all those years, Misty always came to Gary every time she had a problem, especially with Ash. But nevertheless, Gary had always been Misty's best friend and she was always with him.

_But deep inside you'll never see this feeling of emptiness, it makes me feel sad…_

Gary knew, deep within his heart, that Misty would never think of her more than a friend. He was a friend. He was her best friend, but he was just a friend and nothing more.

_But then again… I'm glad…_

He remembered when he first heard about Ash and Misty's relationship. His two best friends together! It would have seemed perfect for any other guy, but not him. After all, she was more than just a best friend. He loved her. If only he had the courage to tell her that before Ash had.

_I've known you all my life, you are a friend of mine…_

Misty was perhaps his first girl friend. And aside from Ash, Misty was his first friend too. She was special to him. Misty had some kind of charm that draws Gary to her. She's sweet, friendly, kind, loving, caring, smart, generous, funny and everything he could ever ask for. He didn't even mind her temper. To him she was so cute when she was angry. That's why he always called her "Red". She would blush furiously and to him she looked so cute.

_I know this is how it's gonna be…_

But sometimes he wondered, what if he had confessed to Misty before Ash had? He was an arrogant playboy, wasn't he? He could ask any girl out. But with the girl he really loved, it was quite hard. He didn't know what to do when he was near her. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't confess at all.

_I've loved you then and I love you still…_

Gary admitted to himself that he has always loved Misty. He's known her for 18 years, and for 18 years, he's loved her. But he couldn't tell her that at all. All those years, he tried going out with other girls to distract himself, but he simply couldn't. He loved Misty too much. But at the same time, he knew she would never feel the same way for him.

_You're a friend of mine…_

'A best friend…' he kept repeating over and over in his mind. Being the best friend of the one you love the most is one of the most painful things in the world and Gary knew exactly how it felt. How it hurt him! His heart ached for Misty and he knew that she is the only girl he would ever love in his lifetime.

"Hey Gary!"

He looked up and saw Misty looking down on him with a naughty smile on her face. "I never knew you were so into this kind of music." She grinned.

Gary smirked, although not his usual seemingly arrogant smirk. "I'm not. I just felt like listening, that's all."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, Gary Oak." She laughed. "Oh, hey, I'm already done with this part of the lab. I'll just head inside the Pokeball room. It's quite dusty there so I better clean them up."

"Sure." Gary smiled a fake smile, hoping Misty wouldn't notice. "Go ahead, Misty Ketchum."

The brown-haired boy smiled bitterly as she turned her back.

_Now I know friends are all we ever could be…_

* * *

><p>Okay, that's finished! I hope you all liked it. I myself almost cried at the plot actually. It was too sad for me. Hahaha.<p>

I'm also planning to do another oneshot with Misty's side. What do you think?

Please leave a review!


End file.
